A Demon, Vampire, and Shadow
by bleeding-demon
Summary: This is about more chars of mine. I hope you like it.


Chapter 1: The Girl That Will become Demon

"Get up Mikayla. We're going to Tokyo today." a voice yelled up the stairs of a house in Kansas City, Missouri."Did you say Tokyo?" I asked. That was me, Mikayla, sticking my head out of her bedroom door. I had been planing this for months. The other voice was my mother. She was taking me to the airport. I had went to Japan before, but this time I wanted to go by myself."Can I go tell Maria Robotnik and her grandfather bye first?" I asked. My mother nodded her head. I got dressed and ran down stairs. I flew open the door and grabbed I bike."Hurry back." my mom said standing outside the door. When I was there she set my bike down and ran inside."Maria!" I said making my friend jump."Sorry." I said."Oh. It's just you. I wanted to give you these. They'll make you run faster." Maria said handing me a pair of mechanical shoes. I took them and stared."Nice. They're my fav colors too. Black and Red." I said, feeling the shoes."My grandfathers creation wears the same shoes." Maria said."Nevermind." I said handing her the shoes back. Maria pushed them back to I."They were made especialy for you." Maria told me, arms folded across her chest. Maria and I smiled at each other and started laughing."Can I come in and see how your grandfather's doing? Maybe even see his little creation?" I asked. Maria nodded to me.

_I wonder how the old the old man is?_ I thought to myself."Are you ok? You look upset." Maria asked, suprised by how I looked and sounded."Oh. I do? Hmm. I guess I'm upset because I'll be leaving you all today." I said to her, sighing."Hello girls. You know you have stubbled into my lab?" Professer Robotnik asked us. Me and Maria nodded."She wanted to see your creation." Maria said happily. I heard the door click open. I turned around quickly. I could feel warm tears rolling down my cheeks. I got on my knees and cried. The reason was because Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were standing in the doorway. I got up and ran out the door forgetting we were in the Space Colony Ark. I fell down hoping someone would catch me. It's a good thing someone did. Vector had caught me. I opened my eyes and tears came again. I jumped out of his arms and grabed my bike. I went to my house." Mom I have to leave now!" I told her. She nodded and grabed my things. We put them in the car. I was just about to get in then I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and saw that all of them were there. I took a deep breath and smiled. I couldn't fake for long. Sonic could feel that. He ran over while got down on my knees again. I hugged him tightly. I let the rest of my tears come out. Vector, Shadow, Amy, Silver, and Scourge came up and gathered around. I looked at all of them. Amy gave her hammer and walked back. Shadow gave me his golded rings that were on his wrists. Scourge gave me his glasses. And finally silver gave me the rubies that were in his shoes. I looked suprised but nodded. I looked at Sonic and got suprised again. He was taking off his shoes. Even though I already had Shadow's." We'll miss you Mikayla. It'll be no fun without you." he said in his cocky voice. I got up and smiled."Promise me you'll listen to my music." I told them all. They nodded.

At the airport I decied to get in the plane. It took a while to get there, but it was worth it. I tried to remember the fun I had with Scourge and the rest of them. Sally was gathering up every one on her planet. Mighty said he couldn't wait to meet me. Even though I was going to be in Japan he wa still excited. Anti-Tails mostly known as Miles said he couldn't wait to see the look on Scourge's face when he came. Of course he didin't know that Fiona Fox was there. Me and Fiona almost did everything together. From when we were about five to well now. I remeber the fun we had. I had just chosen to leave now. My heart filled with pain and misery. New York City was my city. Tokyo was not. i chose to go there anyway. I at least had a pen-pal there. Her name was Kagome. Yeah I had met Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Keilala. Somehow they all figured out how to goet to Kagome's time. They dress modern now too. _I wonder if I should try on the gloves and shoes that were given to me._ I thought to myself for a while. The creation was Shadow, but they had to fix a few bugs. And no Shadow is no android. I won't listen to your complaints that he is. I took out Sonic's shoes and put them on._ Hmm. They're a perfect fit._" Hey where'd you get those?" a familar voice said. I looked up and saw none other then my brother Tyler and his friend Judsen. I smiled and hugged them. We talked for a little while. Judsen told me how he found out he was re4lated to Shadow. Tyler told me he was related to Count Dracula. I flipped. They asked me who I was related to that causes utter chaos and mass destruction." Well you see I haven't really found out yet. I bet cha I'll find out in Tokyo." I told them. They're faces were priceless. Them being stunned is the best. We looked at other things while we thought._ Well at least they don't think I'm crazy._ Me think to myself was one of the best things I did. I grabbed my Mp3 and turned on 'Gives You Hell by The All American Rejects'. The words rang in my head. My hands flet like they had drum sticks in them. I plyaed to the beat of the drums. My brother and Jusen looked at me. They knew what I was listening to. They smiled and sat by me. I looked to my left and right. I sighed and put the back at the beginning and took the headphones out. Thyler took it and plugged into my computer. We stared to sing to it. I sang lead and they sang background." Tomarrow you'll be thinking to yourself. Yeah, when it'd all go wrong, but the list goes on and on." I sang at the right pitch. The boys, as I always called them, sang really good as well. I grabbed my books and handed a few to each of the boys." These are stories of mine I copyed off DeviantArt and FanFicton. Hope ya like them.". I knew the boys liked my stories, but I got other stories from FanFiction that they completely loved._ I wonder how they are doing. Sonic and Scourge must be racing. Don't think about them now._ I looked aout my window and waved to Judsen and Tyler. I grabbed my mp3 and listened to "Blah Blah Blah" and "La la la". Auburn and Ke$ha helped calm me down and keep me from thinking about Sonic.


End file.
